


Swords and S.H.I.E.L.Ds

by 365paperdolls



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-10 14:44:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15293766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365paperdolls/pseuds/365paperdolls
Summary: Evie recruits Skye, her old friend from the Isle to become the latest student at Auradon Prep.*On indefinite hiatus*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [delicatelyglitterywriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/delicatelyglitterywriter/gifts).



> For delicatelyglitterywriter, I hope you like it. :)

Evie shivers as she approaches the Isle of the Lost. No matter how many times she returns to the Isle, which had been a lot recently, it still gives her a terrible feeling in the pit of her stomach. The only reason she persevered was because she knew she was going there for a good reason. When they first started the trial programme Auradon Prep had offered to send another representative to tell the kids that she had selected that they had been offered trial places at the school. However, she insisted that she should go because the kids would be more likely to trust a familiar face and she knew the Isle well. So far, whilst the programme was still in its trial faze, her initiative had been very successful resulting in ten isle kids successfully integrating into Auradon Prep. She was hoping that number would soon rise to 11. There had been another placement opening last week, so she was now on her way to inform the next potential recipient of her place.

She was especially excited because the next person on her list was one of her oldest friends from the Isle who she hadn't seen since she went to Auradon Prep. 

_I hope she accepts the place._ Evie thinks as her car pulls up at the Isle. As usual there is a small crowd of children gathered at the doors of the car shouting "pick me! Pick me Evie!". She always feels a pang of guilt for all of these children whenever she visits. She always wants to load them into the car and take them to Auradon Prep. Unfortunately, the school did not have the resources to accomodate them all at the moment. They were busy building another wing that when finished would be able to host a significant number of new Isle boarders. The school had assured her that it would be ready by the beginning of the next school year. So for now she could only offer one more place.

She puts on a green wig that Dizzy made her and pulls her cloak over her head. On some visits she would stay and interact with the children but today she didn't have a lot of time as she had to make it to the opposite side of the Isle. It was a lot quicker to travel the Isle when she couldn't be recognised. She also suspected that the possible newest Auradon Prep student will take a bit of convincing to accept the offer. 

She navigates her way to a back alley that she hasn't been to in years. To her surprise, the van is still sitting there, complete with the hula- dancing girl in the window. She begins to approach it cautiously but finds herself knocked forward by a force that feels like a mini earthquake.

 _It must have been a gust of wind_ She thinks.

She isn't hurt by the fall, but the jolt causes her hood to fall backwards and her wig to fly off.

"Evie, is that you?! Are you ok?" A concerned familiar voice yells.

_Could it be...?_

"I'm ok. Skye?" 

Seconds later she is pulled to her feed. The two girls stand awkwardly for a moment as they each take in the changes of the other since they had last seen each other. 

"I like your bangs." Evie complements. 

Skye runs her hands through her brown hair absentmindedly. 

"Thanks, Dizzy did them for me just before she left. How is she settling into Auradon Prep?"

"Really, really well, Fairy Godmother has let her set up her own part-time hair salon and she has started her own club where she teaches other students how to do different hairstyles."

"I'm so glad she is settling in well. Can you tell her I'm proud of her?"

"Actually... I was hoping you could tell her yourself."

Skye's eyes widen as she realises what Evie is proposing.

"No, Evie I can't- is that why you're here, speaking to me for the first time in years?!" She begins to back away.

"I'm really sorry that I haven't come to visit you, but don't let that stop you taking the trial. Will you please consider it?"

"Do you really think I'm fit to go to Auradon Prep? Look at me-" She gestures to her beanie, leather jacket and torn blue checkered shirt. "Do I look like princess material?"

"You don't have to become a princess if you go to Auradon Prep and the princesses that go there are breaking don't all fit one particular mould, look at Mal."

Skye's face changes at the mention of Mal's name, indicating to Evie that it was time to change the subject.

"Auradon Prep gives its students, some of which just happen to be princes and princesses, the opportunity to explore who they are outside of their parents and their titles. I've started my own clothing line and Dizzy gets to hairdress but there are also lots of other opportunities."

"You're getting me the recruitment spiel aren't you?"

"They also have a great computer science program and a coding club."

Skye's eyes light up at the mention of the word 'computer'. "You remembered?!"

"Of course."

Skye thinks about it for a minute but then sighs sadly.

"I'm sorry, but I still can't go, thanks for the offer though but I'm sure you will find someone else who is much more worthy." She turns and begins to walk away.

"Skye, wait!" Evie reaches out for her hand.

"Evie, no!" Skye tries to warn her, but she's too late. A pulse of energy flows from her hand and hits Evie in the chest. It pushes her against the wall of the alley, knocking her out.

"Evie, Evie wake up!" Skye shouts with panic as she shakes her. Evie begins to stir.

'Skye?"

Skye embraces her.

"Evie, I'm so sorry, are you hurt?"

"I'm just a little sore, nothing feels broken." She reassures her.

"This is why I can't come." Skye admit, looking down with shame.

" Because you have powers?"

Skye nods.

"Skye, I have powers and there's lots of students at Auradon Prep have powers. The headmistress, Fairy Godmother has even has powers so she won't have a problem with it."

"I can't control them and you know my mother-"

"Skye, you are NOT your mother. If you come to Auradon Prep, Fairy Godmother will be able to help you control your powers and might even be able to teach you how to use them to help others."

"I'm not sure..."

"Try it for a week. If you don't like it you can come straight back here."

Skye contemplates it for a minute. She knows that Evie will not take no for an answer and she has always wanted to see the mainland...

"Ok..." She replies softly.

"Ok?!" She shrieks. 

Skye nods.

Evie jumps up and down excitedly before hugging her friend.

"You are going to love it!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye and Evie arrive at Auradon Prep. Evie gives Skye a tour and they run into some familiar faces.

After the driver checks Evie to make sure she didn’t sustain any permanent injuries and loads Skye’s small bag of possessions into the trunk both girls climb into the car. The first thing that Skye notices jars and jars full of assorted colourful candy sitting opposite her in the back pockets of the car. She curiously tries one that looks like a black cat before gagging in disgust.

“ Black cats are the worst, here try these.” Evie complies one shaped like a pineapple, a yellow one shaped like a baby, a little red bear and a blue dinosaur that appeared to have had it’s tail chopped off. She offers them all to Skye, who devours them quickly. 

“Did you like them?”

Skye nods enthusiastically as her mouth is still full.

“I thought you might.”

“What’s your favourite thing here?” Skye questions.

Evie looks around at her choices before deciding on a long brown biscuit. She offers it to Skye. She bites into it and caramel oozes onto her denim jacket.

“Sorry, I should’ve warned you.”

“It’s ok, I’m sure it will wash.”

Skye peers out the front of the car and sees that they are reaching the limits of the island.

“Evie!” She ducks terrified that the car is going to fall into the water.

"It’s ok.” Evie reassures her. 

The bridge forms as they reach the boundary and Skye breathes a sigh of relief. She turns around to take one last look at the Isle. She knew she’d probably be back in a week or two. After a second she couldn’t bear to look anymore. Instead she stared straight ahead, her stare transfixed on the mainland; her future, or at least immediate future. She’d imagined the mainland, in her dreams she flew to a beautiful land that was sunny all the time and she was free to explore. The mainland was nothing like in her dreams, it was much prettier. 

 

The first thing she notices when they reach the mainland are beautiful flowers scattered everywhere.

“What are those?” Skye asks with child-like curiosity.

“Daisies.”

“Are they poisonous?” 

Evie just laughs.

The car comes to a stop outside the gates of Auradon Prep.

The driver opens the door and Evie and Skye step out of the car.

“Are you ready?” Evie asks.

Skye wasn’t. She tries to repress her fears because she knew that her fear triggered her powers.

“No you’re not. Wait here here for a second.” Evie runs over to a patch of grass about a metre away, leans over for a second and then returns with something in her hand.

“Here.” Evie places the daisy in Skye’s hair.

“Now you are ready.”

Evie takes her hand and they walk towards two figures who appeared to be waiting for them next to a statue which Daisy swears was of the former King but now appears to look like a beast. Skye recognises the male figure as King Ben instantly. She never met him, although she had heard several different versions of the tale of his adventure to the Isle. Looking at him she could tell that he was a kind and respected leader. The woman to his left she assumed was the headmistress-

“Good Morning Fairy Godmother, good morning Ben.” Evie greets them.

“Hello Evie, welcome Skye, Mal is sorry that she could not be here she had a last minute royal engagement. On behalf of Auradon Prep let me tell you that we are happy to have you were here and we cannot wait to get to know you more. Please let me know if there’s anything we can do to make your stay with us more comfortable.”

“Daisy.” The word slips out of her mouth so naturally that it shocks Skye.

“Sorry dear can you please repeat what you said.”

“I’d like to be known as Daisy.”

“Of course dear, I will let administration know.”

Daisy turns to Ben and attempts to curtesy awkwardly. 

“It’s ok you don’t have to.” Ben offers his hand.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Daisy, i’m Ben.” Ben introduced himself casually.

“So the way this trial works, is that you attend classes at Auradon Prep for the next two weeks. During this time you will have access to all of the school’s facilities except any magic objects. You also can and are encouraged to, join any of the numerous clubs at the school. After two weeks we will be deciding whether we will be offering you a permanent placement based on how your teachers review you and your behaviour.” Fairy Godmother explains.

“So you’ll be watching me?”

“We’ll be keeping an eye on you just to make sure that you are settling in well.”

“And that I don’t break any of the rules.”

“Yes, speaking of rules, the rules here are very simple. The basic rules are don’t hurt anyone, steal, break anything, you attend all your classes and finally no magic unless supervised by a teacher.”

Daisy shifts uncomfortably at the mention of the word ‘magic’. She knows her powers aren’t magic but she doubts the school would classify them differently.

“Is everything ok dear? I’m sorry if I’m overwhelming you.” Fairy Godmother notices her uncomfortableness.

Daisy hesitates. She glances over at Evie who nods at her encouragely. 

“I’m um- everything’s fine it’s just been a lot to process.”

 _It’s not technically a lie._ Daisy thinks. After all her powers aren’t magic as far as she could tell. She wasn’t ready to reveal her powers to the headmistress yet, especially in front of the King. 

“I hope you have a great time here at Auradon Prep and Mal is really sorry she couldn’t be here.” Ben explains reassuringly. 

“Now you and Evie have the rest of the day off. She’ll show you around and be able to answer any questions you may have. Your belongings will be brought to your room. Now I don’t want to keep you any longer because I can see that Evie is eager to show you around.”

“Thank you.” Daisy nods at both Fairy Godmother and Ben. 

Evie pulls her away excitedly. They come to a stop a couple of metres forward right in front of the tall majestic school administration house. Daisy had seen old buildings on the Isle but none were anywhere near as old as this. They also were almost all falling apart, whilst this one showed no signs of crumbling. It was perfect. Even the ivy winding its way up to the top window did so very neatly. From her limited observations on the mainland she had concluded that everything here was perfect, neat and good; everything she wasn’t. 

“It’s beautiful isn’t it?” Evie breaks the silence, almost like she had read Daisy’s mind.

“Yeah is it all-”

“This amazing? Yes. Now what do you want to see first? Your room or the computer labs or the sportsfield-”

“Evie I don’t mind. Show me everything in the order that means we have to walk the least. 

Evie laughs.

“Ok, so luckily for you our first stop is here so we don’t need to walk anymore for the moment. That building there is the admin building. Fairy Godmother lives here and all the staff have offices here. So if you have any problems or when you decide to tell Fairy Godmother about your powers, this is where you come.”

“Evie, i’m sorry.”

“It’s ok I understand you’re not ready yet.”

“Carlos?!” Evie shouts.

Carlos is walking Dude across their path, oblivious to them.  
He turns around and looks at Daisy with vague familiarity. 

“Skye…?”

“Hi Carlos.” She replies awkwardly. Of the original four villain kids Daisy knew Carlos the least. They knew of each other but didn’t really know each other. They didn’t cross paths on the Isle very often. She looks down at Dude, last she knew Carlos was afraid of dogs, maybe this place can perform miracles.

“This is Dougie.”

“Can i-” 

“Of course.” She leans down and puts her hand out cautiously.

“He won’t bite.” He explains encouragely.

Dougie takes an immediately liking to Daisy.

After she had patted him for a couple of minutes, Evie interupts.

“I’m sorry but we have a lot more to see before dinner tonight.”

“It’s ok, i understand.”

“You can walk him sometime this week if you like.” Carlos offers. 

“Really? I would like that.”

“Of course. I hope you like it here Skye.”

 

“Thanks, bye.”

They continue walking towards the gym. As they get closer they can hear loud noises coming from it. Skye can’t fathom what in a school for royalty could be making such violent noises. 

“What’s going on in there?”

Evie notices her her confusion and smiles back at her mysteriously. 

“You’ll see.”

She opens the doors to the gym to reveal the last thing Daisy ever expected to see at Auradon Prep and the most logical explanation for the noise: fighting. Specifically an interesting mix of martial arts and sword fighting like nothing she had ever seen before. She’d done her fair share of fighting on the Isle but nothing this refined. Just when she is engrossed in the fight it freezes. Daisy is confused to begin with as to why. It didn’t appear to her, even though she didn’t know the rules that either side had won. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn’t notice the tall boy walking towards her. 

“Skye!” Jay shouts excitedly causing Daisy to jump in surprise.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“Jay, hi! Don’t worry about it.” They embrace.

“I’m so happy you are here!”

“It’s nice to see you again. I stopped doing jobs for your dad a couple of months ago but I go past there sometimes and he’s well.”

“Thanks, that’s good to know.”

She suspects that the Isle kids mustn’t talk about their experiences on the Isle or parents very often judging by the reaction of the team standing behind Jay. Luckily for her, she didn’t have anything much worth missing left on the Isle, except her van and she was more than happy to not talk about her past. Ever. 

“What was that game you were just playing?” Daisy inquired.

“Swords and Shields. It’s a mixture between sword fighting and martial arts. We are training for our next match which is next Wednesday.

“That’s cool. Are you the captain?”

“No, Lonnie is.” On cue, a girl that Daisy assumes must be Lonnie materialises next to Jay. 

“Daisy, this is Lonnie, the ROAR team captain and Mulan’s daughter and Lonnie this is Daisy, the newest Auradon Prep student.”

Lonnie puts out her hand for Daisy to shake. She accepts. She’s coming to the conclusion that shaking hands is a ritual that students use when they are first introduced to someone new. On the Isle they also had a ritual for welcoming new newcomers, it was no way near as nice or tame. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Daisy.”

“Likewise. Your skill is impressive.”

“You were surprised to see a princess on the Swords and Shields team let alone as captain weren’t you?”

“You’re the girl who fought Uma and her gang on the Isle a couple of months ago aren’t you?”

Lonnie nods.

“Your swordsmanship is Legendary on the Isle.”

“Thanks.” Lonnie blushes.

“Are you a sword fighter?” She asks Skye.

“More like a sword fight admirer but I do dabble in a few different styles of martial arts.”

“She’s an excellent fighter.” Jay adds. 

“Do you want to fight?” Lonnie offers her her sword.

Daisy is taken aback. “Now?! I don’t know the rules and your coach looks eager for you and your team to continue your practice.” She gestures towards the older woman glaring at her from the otherside of the gym.

“The rules are simple; it ends when one person is in position to stab the other, we don't deliver the final blow or when someone surrenders and May won’t mind. You don’t mind do you May?”

May simple shakes her head silently.

“She doesn’t mind. Come on, I promise I won’t go too hard on you and I’ll do my best not to hurt you.”

 _But what if I hurt you?”_ Daisy thinks. 

Looking at Lonnie’s desperate face, Daisy reluctantly takes the sword. In one swift maneuver Lonnie grabs Jay’s sword and launches at her. Luckily Daisy’s instincts kick in just in time and she dodges the attack. 

_‘She’s really really good.’_ Daisy thinks. 

For a while it is an even match. Until Daisy can feel her powers begin to stir inside of her.

‘Not now, please not now.’ She begs herself.

Lonnie, noticing that Daisy is distracted takes the opportunity to disarm Daisy and pin her against the wall. Daisy begins to panic as her hands heat up with anticipation that her powers are going to release any second now and hurt this unsuspecting innocent girl. She knows the manevour to get out of Lonnie’s grip but she is too afraid that if she moves it will trigger her powers to release and Lonnie will probably get hurt. 

“I surrender!” She yells.

Lonnie instantly backs away and the feeling, to her relief, fades. 

“Not bad.” Lonnie complements whilst offering her hand to Daisy to shake, which she accepts. 

Daisy is so relieved that Lonnie didn’t appear to have noticed her hesitation that she fails to notice May staring at her. 

Jay, Evie and the rest of the ROAR team applaud. May doesn’t. 

“Thanks for the demonstration we need to get back to practice.” May instructs.

Jay gives Daisy a quick hug.

“See you around Sk- I mean Daisy.”

“Nice to meet you Daisy.” Lonnie says before launching at Jay to begin the fight again.

Evie and Daisy take this as their cure to leave.

“Would you like to see the classrooms?”  
“Not really, i’ll be seeing them a lot from tomorrow and that way I have an excuse to see you because you’ll have to escort me to all my classrooms.”

“Ok, that sounds like a plan. I’ll take you to your room now. You will be sharing with a girl named Jemma, she’s my lab partner and she is really really nice.”

When they reach Daisy’s new room, Evie opens the door to reveal the nicest bedroom Daisy had ever seen.

“This is my room?!” Daisy lets out a breath she didn’t realise she was holding in. 

“This is way bigger than my van.”

Daisy didn’t care that she had to share as the room was larger than her van and the alley it is parked in combined. The first thing she notices is a cute blue and gold banner hanging above the bed closest to the window that read ‘Welcome Skye’ that she assumes that her new roommates made. 

“Is that my bed?”

Evie nods. 

Seconds later Daisy jumps on the bed and gets herself comfortable.

“What gave it away.”

“Apart from the banner, the fact that the other bed has a cute little bunsen burner toy on it.”

Evie laughs, “ you really don’t like science do you?”

“I think I like this place now Evie.”

Evie laughs.

“ If I knew this would be all it took to convince you I would’ve taken you up here first.”

“Do you have anymore of those snacks from the car left?”

“No, but luckily for you, dinner is now.”

“Actually, thinking about it I’m a bit full from all those snacks I ate and really tired, so you go without me.”

“Are you sure?” Evie questions after noticing her sudden change from being hungry to full. 

“Yes, i’d like just like some time-”

“It’s ok i understand, I’ll come back in the morning.”

The truth is, she just needed some time alone to process all the changes that had happened recently. Less than 24 hours ago she was in her van and now she was sitting in a room larger than her van at a new school with royalty. Yet, she was still her, she hadn’t changed. She’d changed her name sure, but she was still Skye, the Isle kid with powers, powers she couldn’t control. Maybe she’ll acclimatise like Evie, Jay, Carlos, Dizzy and Mal, but she highly doubted it. More likely she’ll turn out like that sea witch Uma, except she won’t be causing pain deliberately. She walks around the room before settling into a nook in the window that she assumes that all the previous residents of this room had sat in while reading stories about their parents and other stories with happy endings. Her story here wouldn’t have a happy ending, she’s sure of it. 

She stares out at the fields of the school admiring the way the sunset hits the daisies before fading away into a state Daisy is accustomed to, darkness. The darkness is soothing in its familarity until it is interrupted by a bright temporary burst of light. It reminded Daisy of lightning but it appeared to be coming upwards off the ground. She wasn’t even sure if they had lightning on the mainland, it seemed to sharp and distinct for this picturesque perfect world. Even their darkness was lighter than the darkness on the Isle. 

She’s so exhausted that she curls up in the window and falls asleep.


End file.
